1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor and an optical disk drive using the same, and more particularly, to a motor capable of preventing scratches from occurring on an outer surface of a rotor case, a method for manufacturing the same, and an optical disk drive using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a spindle motor provided in an optical disk drive serves to rotate a disk so that an optical pickup mechanism can read data recorded on the disk.
A spindle motor according to the related art is configured to include a stator formed by winding a coil around a core and a rotor, the rotations of which correspond to a voltage applied to the coil of the stator.
The rotor is configured to include a rotor case and a magnet attached to the rotor case. Further, the rotor is configured to be rotated by an electromagnetic force generated between the magnet and the coil of the stator.
The rotor case according to the related art is generally formed by press machining. That is, a separate rotor case is obtained by applying various kinds of forces to an upper portion and a lower portion of a flat steel plate to form a shape of the rotor case and finally, punching the shaped rotor case from the flat steel plate.
However, there is a problem in that burrs finely protruded outwardly of a surface separated from the steel plate occur on the rotor case according to the related art during the punching process. These burrs may cause scratches on the surfaces of adjacent components or rotor cases through contact therewith. Defects within motors may be caused due to these defects.